Caída al amor
by Kirumo Sanchez
Summary: Dos seres de creaciones distintas se han atrevido a lanzarse al agujero del conejo. Shipp crack.


_«Haikyuu! No me pertenece, sólo juego un poco con los personajes de Furudate-sensei»._

 _«Esta historia contiene una pareja "crack", si este tipo de parejas no te gustan por favor abstenerse de seguir leyendo»._

* * *

Uno era frío, firme, tranquilo, silencioso y con una sensibilidad alegre que rebotaba en los que eran sus similares, pero nunca fue rechazado y aun así no era comprendido.

El otro era fuerte, alegre, espontáneo, brillante, ardiente y con una actitud torpe con un sentimiento despreocupado que a sus similares a veces confundía, pero de igual manera era aceptado.

Aceptar, comprender y sentir no eran lo mismo. Los dos eran seres de creaciones distintas, mundos separados y aun así convivían el uno con el otro. Dos seres que realmente no tenían nada o muy poco en común.

La primera vez que se vieron no sucedió nada, sólo un sentimiento de curiosidad. La curiosidad lanzó la siguiente señal a su próximo hoyo de conejo.

Un hoyo de conejo al cual nadie más pensaría arrojarse, nunca.

* * *

Se lanzaron a un profundo hoyo de emociones nuevas, preciosas, confusas, emocionantes. Provocaban en estos dos seres una gravedad infinita cuando en realidad caían al final más desastroso y precioso que era el amor.

Las personas a su alrededor les dijeron que debían detenerse, escalar. Tenían que salir de ese agujero. No debían hacer bajar más a sus sentimientos. Nunca quisieron escuchar, desde el momento que se tomaron de las manos no podrían soltarse jamás. No se arrepentían, cada gota, cada flama. Todos los instantes efímeros eran eternos en sus egoístas y jóvenes seres.

Todas las tardes disfrutaban de estar sentados mirando o durmiendo al lado de un árbol, desde ese lugar podían ver como el sol era comido tan lento, ser destripado y esparcir su ser en distintos colores en cielo. Luego la noche llegaba cubierto de almas cristalizadas.

Las sonrisas contrarias eran su dulce miel, sus palabras torpes, pequeñas, sinceras, eran y son su pan de cada día. Se aman, no hay duda de ello. En sus pequeños abrazos, en sus besos infinitos, en silenciosos estruendosos, risas mudas, miradas charlatanas, tactos cercanos; todo eso era amor, es amor. Todo el mundo lo sabe con sólo verlo, pero también sabe algo que los afectados no pueden, es imposible.

Están por llegar al final de esa caída.

* * *

Es cuando realmente lo notan, los dos lucen diferentes, uno parece haber perdido parte de él, el otro parece apagarse. Ese puede ser el punto en el que pueden aún regresar, tratar de escalar.

Pero sería muy tonto de su parte lastimarse intentando buscar la salida pérdida de ese hoyo. Sonríen y se toman de las manos, se abrazan. Se aferran al otro suspirando silencios amorosos.

Unen sus frentes como lo han hecho desde siempre, no conocen otra cosa. Sólo ellos. Si les dieran otra vez a elegir: se tomarían de las manos y con una voz fuerte gritar dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios directo al agujero. Directo a la caída al amor.

—Estás frío —susurra calmado y amable. De esa manera que el otro conoce.

—Siento que desapareces entre mis manos —susurra igual con calma. Pero se aferra más al cuerpo que sí, se desvanece como agua.

—Te amo, Kotarou.

—Te amo, Akiteru.

Diciendo sus palabras sinceras unieron sus labios.

Chispas, cosquillas. La ligereza atemorizante, el frío desconsolador.

Uno desapareció, el otro se evaporó. Pero eso pasa cuando un ser hecho de cera y el otro de fuego se une. Ellos no lo sabían, nadie les advirtió antes. Su curiosidad, su amistad, su hermandad y, su peligroso amor los unió y los mato.

Tsukishima Akiteru amaba a Bokuto Kotaro.

Bokuto Kotaro amaba a Tsukishima Akiteru.

Se atrevieron a romper algo tan lógico, el fuego derrite la cera, el fuego se extingue sin cera para quemar.

* * *

—Bokuto, pare. Por favor —dijo Akaashi un poco irritado por la historia que había escuchado relatar del contrario.

Bokuto hizo un puchero y miró a Akaashi con recelo. Su rostro y brazos ocupaban casi toda la mesa de ese pequeño café: acogedor y cubierto de miles de un estilo antiguo y, a la vez actual, una perfecta combinación sin ser demasiado exagerada. Además era cálido ese lugar, tal vez lo era desde que se encontró con ese "alguien" que lo hizo cálido.

—¡Akaashi, es una historia triste! ¿Por qué no lloras? —Reclamó al instante, pero sin dejar de quitar su rostro de la mesa de madera.

Akaashi sólo lo miró de manera huraña y prefirió guardarse su comentario.

La risa de Akiteru se hizo presente entre los dos. Bokuto rápido se levantó y tomó la taza de café que se le ofrecía, grande y llena de crema batida con una galleta decorando la sima.

—Akaashi, déjalo ser. Es bueno que tenga tanta imaginación —dijo dándole también una taza de café, lucía más normal y poco extravagante comparado al de Bokuto.

No pudo evitar mirarlo fijo ante esas palabras, no sabía desde cuando escuchaba, pero no aprobaba que el mayor de los Tsukishima fuera consecuente con Bokuto.

—Tsukishima, por favor.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo al instante y sonriendo apenado al ver el gesto que le dedicaba Akaashi. Ahora se sentía como un niño regañado por su madre, rio de manera imperceptible al pensar en ello.

Akaashi no podía creer que todo había empezado solo porque Bokuto estaba aburrido de esperar por su exuberante y exigente café. Sólo miró a esa pequeña veladora en el estante cercano a la ventana y comenzó su raro relato.

Eso sí, estaba asombrado de que tuviera tanta imaginación para crear algo con sólo mirar un objeto.

Suspiró y tomó su café, se unió a la conversación de los dos mayores, para luego mirar de nuevo esa veladora que ahora no tenía rastros de fuego, ni de cera.

«Había caído al amor».

* * *

Me desespera no poder dejar un espacio en blanco para saltar de un punto a otro y usar una linea ;A;  
Bueno, espero les guste mi fanfic. \o/  
Lo edite, porque tenía unos errores que apenas note, gracias por adorarlo con ellos. 3


End file.
